Segunda Oportunidad
by Sheila Black
Summary: En el archipiélago Saboady, la banda de los Mugiwara se separo. Y Zorro llegó a una isla tenebrosa, donde encontró a una nueva amiga y una manera de conseguir lo que hacia tiempo que llevaba deseado desde el fondo de su corazón. Esta basado en la historia de Zorro durante el time-skip de los dos años. Este es mi primer fanfic no seáis muy dur@s conmigo por favor.
1. Chapter 1

El universo de One Piece no me pertenece, le pertenece al grandísimo Eichiro Oda. Yo solo los cambio como quiero.

Por cierto, puede que algunos personajes estén un poco Ooc.

A mi, desde que salió, siempre me ha gustado mucho Perona por eso en este fanfic la he puesto como una chica buena.

Espero que os guste, es la primera vez que hago algo así. ^-^

* * *

Era de mañana en el archipiélago Saboady, Rayleigh había aceptado poner el recubrimiento al Thousand Sunny. Les dijo que estaría listo dentro de tres días. Así que toda la banda de los Sombrero de Paja decidieron explorar el archipiélago, quedando que se encontrarían en casa de Rayleigh, para que no se perdiesen él les dio a cada uno un trozo de su vivre card, para que pudiesen encontrarlo y ver como había quedado el barco.

Sanji se fue a hacer las compras de las provisiones, que necesitarían para el viaje. Nami y Robin se fueron de tiendas. Luffy, Usopp, Franky, Brook y Chopper fueron a explorar las diferentes islas. Zorro en cambio se a caminar un rato intentando no perderse. Cuando llego a la costa se sentó en la base de uno de los gigantes arboles que formaban el archipiélago. Mientras observaba el mar se llevó una mano al pecho, tocándose la enorme cicatriz que le cubría todo el pecho. Sus pensamientos empezaron a volar hacia un hombre, el cual era su meta. Casi nunca había dejado sus pensamientos, tenía esos penetrantes ojos dorados, que lo miraban con frialdad, grabados en el alma. Aunque a él esos ojos no le eran indiferentes, siempre le dejaban una extraña sensación en su interior.

De repente un fuerte ruido, similar a una explosión, lo saco de sus pensamientos. El ruido venia de donde se había separado de sus compañeros. Así que siguiendo el ruido llegó a un claro donde todos estaban luchando contra un hombre con un hacha y una especie de ciborg que tenia la forma del shichibukai Kuma. El empezó a luchar ayudando a sus nakama. Pero de repente apareció el almirante Kizaru y lo ataco con una de sus rayos, él lo recibió pero le atravesó el hombro, seguidamente el almirante le atacó con una ristra de patadas a la velocidad de la luz. Usopp y Brook fueron a ayudarle, pero no eran rivales para él. Cuando Kizaru estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia Zorro apareció Rayleigh, deteniendo con una patada la patada del almirante. El Rey Oscuro empezó a luchar contra Kizaru mientras los demás luchaban contra el pacifista. De repente Apareció el verdadero shichibukai Kuma, que izo desaparecer al pacifista. Después se acercó a Zorro y le preguntó adonde quería ir, pero como Zorro estaba tan herido no le entendió. Y Kuma le tocó con su mano sin guante haciendo que desapareciera. Chopper al ver eso, perdió el control y se transformó en ese monstruo gigante. Después de Zorro, Kuma tocó a Brook que estaba protegiendo a Ussop, Sanji se fue a proteger al mentiroso pero Ussop se puso delante de él, por que se sentía culpable de que siempre lo protegieran. Kuma tocó a Usopp, luego a Sanji, seguidamente a Franky que lo intento atacar con un coup de burst pero no le izo nada, después de Franky tocó a Nami que estaba llorando pidiéndole ayuda a Luffy. Luffy intentó llegar pero no lo consiguió, después desaparecieron Chopper y Robin. Por ultimo desapareció Luffy llorando por no haber podido salvar a ninguno de sus nakama.

Todos volaron en una especie de aire durante tres días y tres noches, hasta que llegaron cada uno a un lugar diferente. Por suerte todos contaban con la Vivre Card que les señalaba el camino que habían de tomar de vuelta. Pero todos tuvieron muchos imprevistos en su camino: Luffy llegó a una isla en el Calm Belt, La isla de las Mujeres, donde conoció a la shichibukai Boa Hancock, La Emperatriz de los piratas.

Robin aterrizó en un país en medio del mar, llamado Tequila Wolf, en forma de puente que llevaba más de setecientos años construyéndose usando a esclavos, criminales o ciudadanos de países que rehusaron unirse al Gobierno Mundial, poco después de llegar los de la armada revolucionaria la invitaron a unírseles. Ella aceptó para ver si así podía conocer al padre de su capitán y saber más de él.

Chopper llegó a una isla habitada por enormes pájaros gigantes qué estaban en una constante lucha contra los indígenas de la isla, que parecía que estaban poco civilizados pero tenían mucho conocimiento científico. Él actuó de mediador entre ellos ya qué los indígenas no iban detrás de ellos o de sus huevos. También aprendió mucho sobre medicina y como mejorar la rumble ball.

A Nami la encontraron un grupo de viejos científicos, en una isla del cielo llamada Watheria, donde se estudiaban todos los tipos de clima que podía haber en el mundo. Allí ella comenzó a estudiar todos los tipos de clima de Grand Line para poder hacer navegar seguros a todos sus nakama.

Franky aterrizó en una isla helada hogar del famoso científico el Dr. Vegapunk. La isla estaba llena de animales ciborg, se encontró con un niño y su abuelo que lo llevaron al laboratorio del doctor, el cual estaba abandonado, donde empezó a estudiar la ciencia del doctor para poder mejorarse a si mismo y ayudar a sus nakama.

Sanji llegó al que había de ser su paraíso particular, la segunda isla de Grand Line llamada como la isla de las mujeres. Pero pronto descubrió que era el infierno, el reino Okama Land, llenó de travestis, con corazón de doncella, pero ninguna mujer.

Usopp cayó en medio de la frondosa naturaleza del archipiélago Boin, el cual es un archipiélago vivo. Ya que es una enorme planta carnívora que atrae a los animales con las plantas de su interior, que son deliciosas y desprende un olor que a los animales les encanta. Entonces se los come levantando los lados de la isla, para que caigan en el centro. Él empezó a comer sin preocuparse por nada, pero al poco tiempo engordo un montón. También conoció a Heracles que le empezó a enseñar como sobrevivir allí y como luchar con ayuda de las plantas.

Brook interrumpió un ritual para invocar al Diablo y por culpa de eso lo confundieron con Satán y le pidieron que salvara a los aldeanos de los secuestradores de brazos largos, con dos articulaciones en los brazos, que los querían vender. Al final fue él el que acabo secuestrado.

La isla a la que llegó Zorro es una isla bastante tétrica con un enorme castillo lúgubre. La isla en un principio parecía desierta, pero en el castillo estaba Perona, la chica fantasma de Thriller Bark. Que al oír el sonido de la esfera chocando con el suelo, se sobresalto peo decidió ir a ver a quien había enviado Kuma. Cuando lo encontró, se asustó pero después empezó a quejarse de que hubiera sido uno de los que derrotaron a Moria-sama. "Pero si le curo me tendrá que pagar el favor y aquí estoy muy sola." Pensaba mientras lo veía más fijamente y se daba cuenta de que estaba muy herido.

Cuando Zorro despertó, estaba todo vendado y dentro de una especie de peluche gigante.

- ¡Que coño! ¿Que es lo que llevo puesto?

- Estate callado, que no me gusta que hables – respondió una voz detrás suyo, Zorro se giró y vio a Perona.

- Tú eres la chica fantasma de Thriller Bark. – decía mientras se quitaba el disfraz que le había puesto Perona – Gracias por curarme.

- De nada, pero como te he curado, tu ahora me tienes que servir.

- Y una mierda que voy a hacer eso- dijo mientras se giraba buscando sus katanas – y por cierto, ¿Dónde demonios están mis katanas?

- Haaaa, no te las devolveré, si no te marcharas y no serás mi sirviente. – Decía mientras hacia pasar a sus fantasmas a través de Zorro.

- Aaahh deseo no haber nacido- decía mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, envuelto por una pesada aura negra.

Perona al ver que no había ninguna posibilidad de que fuera su sirviente, le devolvió las espadas reticentemente. Zorro al ver que se las devolvió le dedicó una agradecida sonrisa. A ella al ver esa sonrisa se le subieron los colores a la cara, nunca había esperado ver una sonrisa como esa en su rostro permanentemente ceñudo.

Él cogió sus espadas y salió del castillo. Perona lo siguió en su forma fantasmal. Pero al llegar a una especie de cementerio en ruinas que había en el bosque, unos enormes babuinos armados con todo tipo de armas y armaduras empezaron a atacarlos.

Al instante que los vio, Perona se desapareció, volviendo a su cuerpo. En cambio Zorro empezó a luchar contra ellos, pero eran muy fuertes. Así que desistió de seguir luchando contra ellos con sus heridas y se dio media vuelta volviendo al castillo. Pero a medio camino, el sendero se dividía en dos. Pero el sin inmutarse cogió el camino de la izquierda, hacia donde quedaba la costa. Al final del camino había una hermosa y tétrica playa de arena dorada que le recordaba dolorosamente a él. Aparte de la tranquilidad que se desprendía de aquel lugar era la misma que él siempre exudaba. Se sentó en la arena y se quitó los zapatos, poniendo los pies en el agua. Mientras dejaba que sus pensamientos volaran sin rumbo, llevándolo hacia él.

Perona, que estaba en el castillo, se estaba preocupando por el espadachín, pensando que a lo mejor los babuinos lo habían derrotado. Y ella no quería volverse a quedarse sola, así que fue a buscarlo. Cuando lo encontró, estaba sentado en la arena de la playa con las rodillas flexionadas y las olas acariciándole los pies. Su mirada estaba perdida en la infinidad del mar con un gesto indescifrable en el rostro. Pero de repente un suspiro amargo salió de él. Un suspiro que Perona identificó como de amor imposible, de repente cerró los ojos con un gesto de impotencia y de dolor. A ella le shockeo ver ese tipo de expresión en su rostro, ya que ella creía que era un tipo duro sin sentimientos. No podía imaginar quien era la persona que había conseguido robar el corazón de ese cabeza dura. Por lo que salió del bosque, donde estaba escondida al lado de la playa, y se sentó a su lado mientras le daba un abrazó. Zorro al notar ese contacto inesperado dio un respingo y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, al notar que no estaba solo y encima que era Perona laque lo estaba abrazando.

- ¿Q…que haces?- preguntó él nervioso y a la vez preguntándose porque estaba haciendo eso.

- Abrazándote, ¿que más?

- Pero, ¿Por qué lo haces?

- Porque al igual que tú yo sufro por alguien. Además te pareces un poco a mi hermano mayor. Todos necesitamos un poco de amor, incluido un tipo duro como tú, ¿no?- dijo con una dulce sonrisa- Aunque no lo parezca soy de confianza, a mi me puedes contar lo que te aflige y yo intentare ayudarte con lo que pueda y no se lo contare a nadie. ¿Qué me dices?

- A mi me parece, si todo lo que has dicho es cierto, ¿Qué ganarías tú haciendo esto?- preguntó un poco reticente.

- Ganaría tu confianza y no estar sola en esta desolada isla.- contestó ella sonriente.

Él agacho un poco la cabeza, un poco ruborizado, y dijo un de acuerdo muy bajó. Al escucharlo ella sonrió. Se quedaron un rato mas observando el mar, hasta que Perona dijo que era tarde y mejor volver al castillo para curar las heridas de Zorro, las nuevas y las que se habían abierto luchando contra los babuinos. Él estuvo de acuerdo, y fueron hacia el castillo. Al llegar Perona lo obligó a quitarse la camisa, para poder curar sus heridas, él no quería, decía que estaba bien, al final ella lo tuvo que amenazar con sus fantasmas si no le hacia caso. Al final pudo observar sus heridas, las que recibió en lugar de Luffy en Thriller Bark aún estaban frescas, junto con las de las peleas contra Kuma y los babuinos. Al ver eso ella se sorprendió de que aún pudiera seguir respirando y aún más estar en pie. Por lo que rápidamente lo curó y cuando acabo le vendo todas las heridas.

- ¡Bueno, ya estas curado! Pero recuerda que no te puedes mover mucho o las heridas se podrían abrir y empeorar hasta el punto de que no se podrían curar, ¿de acuerdo?

- Cht. –replicó él.

- Me aras caso, o usare mis fantasmas en contigo como diana, tantas veces que nunca te recuperaras del todo.- dijo de forma tenebrosa, escuchándose truenos en la lejanía.

- ¡De acuerdo!- respondió con un respingo.

- Bueno, mejor vamos a dormir que ha sido un día muy largo, ¿no crees?- ordenó ella con una dulce sonrisa.- Tu duerme aquí que yo iré a mi habitación.

Zorro se mostro de acuerdo y se dedicó a observar la habitación donde estaba. La decoración estaba muy bien, era masculino y sobrio, parecía la habitación principal del castillo. Como estaba muerto de cansancio se dejo caer en la enorme cama de dosel escarlata y sabanas de seda negras. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido le llego un ligero aroma, que le recordaba a algo pero no sabia decir a qué. Al final se quedó dormido con ese cálido aroma rodeándole y una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí está el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado.

Por favor mandad reviews con vuestras opiniones que no cuesta nada.

Una pregunta, quien creéis que es el amor de Zorro?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ^-^ Sayonara =-=


	2. Chapter 2

El universo de One Piece no me pertenece, le pertenece al grandioso Eichiro Oda. Yo solo lo cambio como quiero.

Muchas gracias por vuestros rewiews me hicieron mucha ilusión saber que pensabais de mi historia.

Y gracias a mille33, quien ha adivinado quien era el amor de Zorro.

Espero que os guste ^w^

* * *

Al día siguiente Zorro se despertó hiperventilando, había tenido un sueño un poco extraño, no malo solo diferente, se decía mientras le subían los colores a la cara. Se intentó levantar a toda prisa pero acabo enrollado en las sabanas cayéndose en el suelo. Se levantó remugando, volviendo a sentarse en la cama.

Perona, hacia un rato que se había levantado, estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Ya que había estado tanto tiempo sola en ese enorme castillo y había tenido que aprender a valerse por si misma. De repente escuchó un ruido que venia de arriba y decidió ir a mirar. Al acercarse vio que el ruido había venido de la habitación de Zorro, por lo que decidió entrar sin llamar. Se lo encontró jadeando encima de la cama, ruborizado, con la sabana por la cintura y el pecho lleno de vendas. Perona se acercó a la cama y le pregunto si había tenido alguna pesadilla.

- N…no- contestó el completamente ruborizado.

- Aaaaah, ya entiendo- dijo con una malévola sonrisa observando su rostro ruborizado.- Tu has tenido un muy buen sueño, no? ¿Ho me equivoco?

El rubor de Zorro subió un par de grados más y Perona se acercó más a él mientras le decía:

- Venga, va. ¿Dime de que iba? ¿Era muy pervertido? ¿Con quien estabas soñando, hombre o mujer? ¿Y si era un hombre, quién era el uke, tú o él?

Él con cada pregunta se iba volviendo más y más rojo. Por lo que se levanto, se puso la camisa, (los pantalones ya los llevaba ¬¬), cogió sus espadas y salió a velocidad sónica de la habitación antes de que Perona pudiera decir nada más.

- Joooo, ha salido como alma que lleva el diablo.- se quejó ella y se fue a la cocina a acabar de desayunar. Al acabar, se echó en la tumbona de la terraza. Al cabo de un rato decidió ir a buscarlo, por lo que se separo de su cuerpo para buscarlo más rápido.

Lo encontró luchando contra los babuinos, por lo que envió sus fantasmas hacia ellos para poder hablar con él.

- ¡Que demonios crees que haces! – le gruño enfadado por haber interrumpido su pelea.

- Estas herido y no quiero tener que estar curándote todo el rato. A parte me gustaría que respondieras, la inofensiva preguntita que te he hecho antes- acabo diciendo con una sonrisa maléfica.

Él al recordarlo se puso más rojo que un tomate.

- No me dijiste que confiarías en mí. ¿Por qué no me lo puedes decir?- reclamó ella con ojitos de cachorrito.

- De acuerdo.- acabó diciéndole muerto de vergüenza, para que no lo atormentara más.-Es un hombre.- dijo en un susurro incomprensible.

- ¿Como? No te he entendido.

- ¡He dicho que es un hombre! ¿Te has enterado ahora?- le respondió de mala manera.

- Aaaaaaaah, lo sabia, lo sabia.- decía Perona flotando de un lado a otro como si estuviera dando saltitos.- entonces, ¿dime quien es?

Otra vez él contestó algo inentendible, muy ruborizado y con un gran ceño en su cara. Perona puso cara de no entender ni jota y le pidió que lo repitiera. Arto ya de todo, acabo gritando.

- ES MIHAWK, ¿VALE?

Perona no se esperaba escuchar eso, ella creía que de quien el espadachín estaba enamorado era ese cocinero pervertido que había en la banda de los Mugiwara. Ya que él estaba siempre detrás de las mujeres. Pero cuando lo pensaba más detenidamente, el shichibukai era una opción aún más imposible que el cocinero y pegaba más con la personalidad del ex-cazador de piratas.

- Todos los tienen oportunidades.- le dijo ella.

Al oír eso, él se empezó a reír de forma amarga.

- Si claro, como si el mejor espadachín del mundo se fuera a fijar en un espadachín al cual ya ha derrotado, pero que ha jurado derrotarle sea como sea.

- ¿Porqué no? En este mundo no hay nada imposible sobretodo aquí en el Grand Line.

Al escuchar eso, se calmo un poco pensando que ella tenia razón. En este enorme mar había pasado aventuras increíbles con sus nakama. Había ido a la isla del cielo, uno de sus nakama era un esqueleto andante, otro era un reno parlante y había sobrevivido a más de una infinidad de aventuras extravagantes. Se sentó en la base de un árbol, mientras pensaba respecto lo que le había dicho Perona.

- No te tienes que poner así. A parte de entrenar como un loco y estar luchando todo el día podrías pensar como intentar conquistarlo, ¿no?- acabo diciendo con otra sonrisa maliciosa.

- Si claro y como se supone que voy a hacer eso si no tengo ni una mínima idea de donde puede estar de este ancho mar. A parte de eso tengo que encontrar a mis nakama, para poder volver a estar todos juntos.

- Y como se supone que vas a hacer eso si no hay un maldito barco en toda la isla para que te puedas ir.

- No, se ya encontrare la manera de conseguir un barco. Y si no construiré yo mismo uno.

- Si claro, encontrar una manera, como no? ¡Pero si te pierdes en un maldito camino recto! ¿Y en el caso improbable de que consiguieras un barco, como llegarías hasta ellos?

- Pues con esta Vivre Card, que es de Rayleigh el que esta recubriendo nuestro barco, y por lo que se todos acordamos seguir la Vivre Card para encontrarnos tres días después donde estuviera Rayleigh. Por qué seria cuando hubiera acabado de recubrir el barco para ir a la isla de los gyojin.- le dijo mientras le enseñaba la Vivre Card

- Puede que tengas un método para llegar a ellos, pero sigues sin tener un barco.

Él al darse cuenta de que ella tenia razón gruño. Pero no podía ponerse a pensar que tenia una oportunidad con Taka no me. Por qué entonces sus esperanzas crecerían sin darse cuenta de que no era posible de que hubiera una mínima esperanza. Pero por alguna extraña razón no podía decirle que no a Perona era como si estuviera con Kuina, alguien con quien podía confiar y podía decirle sus más íntimos secretos sin preocuparse. Por lo que al final suspiró:

- De acuerdo, me quedo pero cuando haya una mínima oportunidad de poder salir de esta isla la voy a coger, ha quedado claro?

- Sip.- contestó con una sonrisa alegre.

Al acabar de hablar decidieron ir de vuelta al castillo par poder comer algo ya que Zorro hacia más de tres días que no comía nada y Perona solo había desayunado. Al llegar Perona arrastro a Zorro con la escusa de que la tenia que ayudar en la cocina, que ella no era la sirviente de nadie. Si acaso él seria su sirviente.

Ella se puso a preparar el arroz y el guiso mientras que Zorro se encargaba de cortar todos los demás ingredientes, contando con las verduras y la carne. Cuando acabo de cortar los ingredientes para hacer el arroz con curry, Perona le dijo que preparara la mesa para comer. Al acabar de poner la mesa, Zorro se fue a mirar en la despensa para ver que había. Al entra vio que había una puerta dentro de la despensa por lo que llevado por la curiosidad, la abrió. Dentro había una enorme bodega llena de, según podía observar, los mejores vinos. Y al final de la bodega pudo apreciar que había un armario enorme con una gran cantidad de botellas de sake de calidad.

Salió de la bodega, al entra en la cocina se encontró con que Perona ya había acabado de cocinar.

- ¿A que no sabes lo que acabo de encontrar?- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Pues no, no tengo ni idea de lo que puedas haber encontrado.- le contestó ella un poco sorprendida porque Zorro estuviera sonriendo.

- Entonces, ven conmigo un momento.- le decía mientras le cogía de la mano y la arrastraba hasta la bodega.

Al entrar en la bodega Perona también se emociono, no cada día te encuentras una colección de alcohol de esta calidad. Pero al ver que estaba todo tan bien cuidado y que algunos de los vino no eran muy antiguos se preguntó si no habría alguien que viviera normalmente en ese castillo. Pero se olvido rápido de esa idea mientras cogía una botella de vino tinto y Zorro una botella de sake.

Pusieron las botellas en un cubo lleno de hielo, que habían encontrado en el congelador. Se sentaron a comer y Zorro comía como si no hubiera un mañana mientras bebía de la botella de sake que estaba en el hielo, en cambio Perona comía de una forma más calmada mientras saboreaba una copa del vino tinto que habían encontrado.

Al acabar de comer recogieron la mesa y se fueron a descansar en uno de los incontables salones que había en el castillo. Encontraron uno con una enorme chimenea encendida y un par de sillones colocados delante del fuego. Cada uno se sentó en un sillón, mientras se relajaban después de ese largo día que habían pasado. De repente Perona empieza a preguntar.

- Por cierto, como es que te enamoraste de Mihawk?

- La verdad creo que fue después de encontrármelo en el East Blue. Lo había perseguido desde que era un niño, intentando ser el mejor del mundo. Era una obsesión siempre presente en mi vida. Al final cuando me lo encontré cara a cara, no me lo podía creer, al fin estaba delante mio de verdad. Mire a esos fríos ojos dorados que me taladraban el alma. Me enfrente a él con la mente nublada por haberlo encontrado y por su belleza (aunque eso no lo admitiría hasta mucho más tarde). Estaba luchando contra él de forma instintiva, pero con rabia por que no me consideraba ni un igual, me estaba despreciando. Pero después de derrotarme se fue dejándome con mi obsesión por él convirtiéndose en algo mucho más profundo y más grande. Cada vez que conocía a alguien lo comparaba instintivamente con él. Ya fuera por su físico, por su habilidad con la espada o por su frío carácter. No me lo podía sacar de la cabeza. Al final comprendí que todo lo que estaba sintiendo era un profundo amor. Pero en el momento que me di cuenta, perdí cualquier mínima ilusión de poder tener algo con él, ya que era imposible que él me correspondiera. Renuncie a mi amor pero no renuncie a que algún día lo derrotaría.- acabo diciendo con una triste sonrisa, pero con una expresión determinada en su rostro.

Perona que había estado escuchando atentamente, para ver si podía entenderlo un poco más y así ayudarlo. Pero al oír lo que decía, chilló enfadada:

- ¿¡Por qué es imposible!? Creía que ya te había dicho antes que no hay nada imposible en este mundo. – dijo de una tirada- Bueno cambiando de tema. Si por alguna casualidad del destino te lo encontraras y pudieras hacer algo más que luchar con él, ¿que harías?

- Como quieres que lo sepa. Yo no sabría ni como hablarle a no ser que estuviéramos luchando, o para incitarle a una pelea- contesto muy ruborizado y nervioso.

- Jajajaja. Estas más rojo que un tomate.- decía mientras lo señalaba y no paraba de reírse aguantándose el estomago.

Zorro la miraba de mala manera por que no paraba de reírse de él. Perona al verlo tan molesto decidió dejar de reírse de él.

- Vale, vale, no me tendría que haber reído tanto.- le decía mientras levantaba las manos en son de paz.- pero tienes que reconocer que es divertido que no sepas ni que decirle, como si fueras una casta virgen ignorante.

- No, no lo es. – le respondió él de forma mordaz. De repente un pensamiento le pasó por la cabeza.- Dijiste que te recordaba a tu hermano mayor. ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo es?

- Jajaja, a que viene tanta curiosidad. Bueno la verdad es que solo lo recuerdo vagamente. Cuando aún era una niña nos tuvimos que separar, él se fue a vivir su vida de aventuras como espadachín y yo me quede con Moria-sama, que cuido desde entonces, en lugar de mi hermano. Lo único que recuerdo de él es que era un amante de las espadas como tu, que su pelo era muy oscuro y sus ojos eran muy penetrantes. – comentaba mientras tenia la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos.

Eso sorprendió mucho a Zorro, no creía que Perona hubiera pasado por todo eso de pequeña, que siempre había estado rodeada de sirvientes y que por eso era tan mimada.

- Pero no estoy enfadada con él, ya que sé que él no me podía cuidar y me dejo con alguien que si podía.- dijo con voz melancólica Perona.- Bueno basta de viejos recuerdos. ¿Porque no me explicas como te uniste a los Sombrero de Paja?

Zorro empezó a explicarle como conoció a Luffy y las situaciones que hicieron que se convirtiera en un Mugiwara.

- No me puedo creer que el gran Roronoa Zorro estuviera atado en un poste como un vulgar criminal.- Decía Perona riéndose, cuando Zorro acabo con su relato

- Bueno, ya esta bien de historias, mejor vayámonos a dormir, que es muy tarde.- comento él.

Perona estuvo de acuerdo y los dos se fueron a dormir. Zorro al echarse en la cama volvió a sentir ese cálido aroma que lo envolvía como una manta hasta quedarse completamente dormido.

Los días fueron pasando, Zorro entrenado y peleando contra los babuinos, Perona curando las heridas de Zorro y echándole la bronca por no descansar y no parar de entrenar. Cada día se iban conociendo más, Zorro cada vez sentía más a Perona como si fuera su hermana pequeña y Perona también consideraba a Zorro como si fuera su hermano mayor. Sin muchas preocupaciones el tiempo fue pasando, pero pronto descubrirían quien era él propietario de ese castillo.

* * *

Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo, espero que os haya gustado.

Hoy tengo otra pregunta para vosotros. Quien os gustaría que fuera el hermano de Perona, alguien del manga o algún personaje original?

Por cierto, enviadadme reviews que no cuesta nada. y por cada review que enviéis hare que zorro pasé por una situación vergonzosa.

Z: OYEEE, porque dices lo que te da la gana?

SB: Porque este es mi fanfic y puedo hare lo que quiera. ^w^

Reviews por favor. ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Gomen nasai! Siento mucho no haver publicado antes pero he estado muy liada con los examenes y el instituto. no he tenido ni tiempo de ver mis animes.

En este capítulo he dejado indicios de una pareja nueva si os gusta ya tengo un omake preparado para el proximo capítulo. n.n

* * *

Unos días antes…

En la bahía de Marineford se notaba la tensión en el aire. Todos los marines estaban expectantes a la aparición de los piratas. En ese momento las puertas de la plataforma de ejecución se abrieron dando pasó al hombre por el cual esa guerra se iba a dar lugar: Portgas D. Ace, Hiken no Ace el comandante de la segunda división de los piratas de Shirohige, todo encadenado con esposas y cadenas de kairoseki y lleno de heridas. Seguido de los dos soldados que serian sus verdugos. Cuando Ace se posiciono en la plataforma, entre su abuelo Garp y el Almirante de flota Sengoku el Buddah, Sengoku empezó con el que seria el discurso de la ejecución. Pero lo que nadie se esperaba era como iba a terminar esa retransmisión. Portgas D. Ace era el hijo de Gol D. Roger, el rey de los piratas.

Tal noticia desencadenó muchas reacciones, entre ellas miedo e incredulidad por saber que la sangre del rey de los piratas aún seguía con vida. Antes que todas las personas de Marineford, marines y Ouka Shichibukai, pudieran acabar de asimilar tal noticia, los piratas de Shirohige entraron en escena. Todos y cada uno, grandes y famosos piratas, acercándose a la bahía. Pero ninguno de ellos era Shirohige. Todo el mundo observaba como se acercaban pero de repente, Sengoku escuchó un tenue ruido, como un burbujeo, que al cabo de unos instantes identificó.

- Rápido, apuntad todos los cañones a la bahía.- gritó.

Pero antes de que nadie pudiera cumplir las ordenes del Almirante de la flota, todos los marines pudieran observar incrédulos, como cuatro naves recubiertas aparecían desde las profundidades de la bahía. Entre esas cuatro naves se encontraba Moby Dick, el barco principal de la flota de Shirohige, con él en la proa.

La lucha empezó con Shirohige creando dos enormes tsunamis que iban hacía la bahía. Pero Aokiji los congeló y de paso la bahía también. Impidiendo el movimiento de los barcos pero creando un camino para que los piratas pudieran luchar contra los marines. Todos los piratas de Shirohige saltaron al hielo, para poder ir a rescatar a Ace.

- ¿Aún sigues con la cabeza en su sitio, hijo mío?- preguntó Shirohige hacía la plataforma de ejecución mientras reía. Haciendo que Ace se pusiera a llorar.

En otra parte de la bahía.

- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?- preguntó Donflamingo a Taka no me, ya que él estaba desenvainado esa enorme espada negra en forma de cruz que siempre llevaba a su espalda.

- Quiero comprobar su fuerza.- le contestó mientras enviaba un espadazo hacia Shirohige que atravesó el hielo hasta casi llegar a él. Pero Jozu, el diamante uno de los comandantes de Shirohige, lo paro con su cuerpo de diamante.

En el momento que lanzó el espadazo, a Mihawk le vino una imagen a la cabeza de cierto espadachín peliverde que siempre se estaba intentando superar a si mismo, luchando contra personas más fuertes que él, tal como acababa de hacer el mismo Mihawk contra Shirohige. Taka no se me sacudió la cabeza levemente intentando olvidar a ese joven espadachín.

La batalla seguía a su alrededor, todos los piratas contra los marines, el almirante Akainu atacó en medio de la bahía con su puño gigante de magma, provocando que en esa zona el hielo se derritiese. De repente una lluvia de rayos "laser" se dirigió hacia Shirohige, pero una nube de llamas azules la paró, Marco el Fénix el comandante de la primera división de la flota de Shirohige. De repente una gran sombra se cernió sobre la batalla, todos levantaron la cabeza y pudieron ver como un gran acorazado de la marina, junto con todos los presos fugados de Impel Down, caía desde el cielo. Pero por suerte aterrizaron en el hielo que había derretido anteriormente el almirante Sakazuki. Por eso no sufrieron ningún daño. Pero Jinbei tuvo que recatar a todos los usuarios de akuma no mi.

Todos los integrantes de ese extraño grupo formado por los presos fugados con Luffy, Jinbei, Ivankov y Crocodrile, anunciaron que iban a rescatar a Ace. Pero antes de poder entrar a la lucha Crocodrile se lanzó contra Shirohige, pero Luffy lo impidió dándole una patada y preguntándole que carajos estaba haciendo. Él le contestó que ese viejo de allí era Shirohige y que él estaba ahí para matarlo.

- No puedo dejar que lo mates es una persona importante para Ace.- negó Luffy, después miro a Shirohige- ¿Tu eres el que quiere ser el rey de los piratas, no? ¡Pues puedes irte olvidando eso! ¡El que va ser el rey de los piratas voy a ser yo!- Le dijo, haciendo que todos los presentes de esa guerra se quedaran con la boca abierta, porque uno de los novatos de los supernovas se estaba oponiendo a uno de los mismísimos Yonkou, Edward Newgate.

Mientras todos seguían asimilando como le estaba hablando, Luffy le explicaba lo que habían oído sobre que la hora de la ejecución había sido adelantada en secreto, pero que ellos se habían enterado porque iban en uno de los acorazados del gobierno.

Mihawk aún estaba en estado de shock (aunque no lo demostraba) por ver a Mugiwara acompañado de todos infames piratas. Durante una milésima de segundo le llenó la esperanza de que a lo mejor ese peliverde espadachín, que no salía de su cabeza, estuviera ahí junto a su capitán. Pero rápidamente intentó olvidar esa estúpida idea. No podía estar centrándose en un hombre que lo único que buscaba era derrotarlo, por muy atractivo que sea. (Ay, este Mihawk que no sabe aceptar sus sentimientos ¬¬)

Luffy después de informar sobre eso a Shirohige, se lanzó directamente a la batalla, esquivando y luchando contra los marines. Mientras corría hacía donde estaban la plataforma de ejecución, Ace al ver que se acercaba le gritó.

- ¿Por qué has venido, Luffy? Cada uno tenemos nuestros propios nakama y aventuras.

- ¡Porqué soy tu hermano!- le replicó él, gritando a su vez.

Las sorpresas no paraban de llegar para los que luchaban en esa guerra. Todos se preguntaban como era posible que fueran hermanos si la madre de Ace había muerto al nacer él. Sengoku decidió explicarlo todo, al ver lo peligroso que era Mugiwara.

- Mugiwara no Luffy no debe sobrevivir a esta guerra, es uno de los once supernovas y se crio con Portgas D. Ace. Y por encima de todo es el hijo de Monkey D. Dragon, el líder de la armada de los revolucionarios.- anunció el almirante de la flota.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, a nadie le cabía en la cabeza la idea de que los mismísimos hijos de Dragon, el revolucionario, y el rey de los piratas, Gol D. Roger, fueran hermanos adoptivos. A Hancock no le importaba nada de todo eso, aunque fuera hijo del mismísimo diablo. Ahora Smoker entendía lo que había pasado en Loguetown. Mihawk también estaba sorprendido, para que negarlo estaba en estado de shock, (aunque no lo demostraba) se preguntaba si Zorro lo sabía y por eso lo seguía. Porqué se acordaba de cuando le derrotó en el East Blue, todo se tiene que decir que en ese momento Mihawk sintió un ramalazo de celos que le atravesó todo el cuerpo. No sabía por qué pero quería que ese espadachín solo se centrara en él y nada más. Al darse cuenta del camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, decidió dejar de pensar y adentrarse en la batalla.

En ese mismo instante Luffy se estaba enfrentando a Smoker, pero no podía luchar contra ese palo de kairouseki, lo tocaba y perdía sus fuerzas. Pero cuando estaba a punto de perder, apareció Hancock que le dio una patada (imbuida en haki) a Smoker, quitándolo de encima de su amado y enviándolo a volar. Luffy se levantó y le dio las gracias, con toda la intención de volver a la batalla, pero antes de que se fuera Hancock le dio la llave de las esposas de su hermano y le dijo que tuviera cuidado. Él tan emocionado que estaba saltó y le dio un abrazo mientras le daba las gracias y cogía la llave. Después salió corriendo dejando a la Emperatriz Pirata medio desmayada en el suelo escuchando campanas de boda. Todos los marines se quedaron estupefactos al ver que la invencible Emperatriz de los piratas, estaba en el suelo toda ruborizada. Algunos incluso pensaban que Luffy la había vencido con un movimiento de judo. Smoker intentó seguirlo pero fue detenido nuevamente por Boa Hancock.

Mihawk observaba esa situación con una ceja enarcada, pero cuando vio que Luffy se acercaba a él, decidió luchar.

- Lo siento Shanks, ahora veremos si es la intención de Dios que este muchacho sobreviva.- murmuraba mientras sacaba su enorme espada negra. Un instante antes de desenvainar su espada le dedicó un pensamiento al usuario del estilo Santoryuu. "Lo siento también Zorro, espero que si esto acaba con su muerte no me odies más."

Cuando Luffy vio a Mihawk se dio cuenta de que era demasiado poderoso como para enfrentarse en ese momento contra él. Por lo que decidió usar el gia sekando, incrementando su velocidad y cambiando drásticamente su dirección. Pero Mihawk con sus increíbles ojos lo encontró y le envió un espadazo, dándole a entender que seguía en su rango de ataque. De repente un par de presos newkama que escaparon de Impel Down, le dijeron a Luffy que corriera a salvar a su hermano que ellos se encargarían de Mihawk. Pero él los derroto en un segundo, estaba dispuesto a seguirlo pero de repente el comandante de la quinta división de los piratas de Shirohige lo frenó, no dejando que fuera tras el chico. En ese momento Mihawk se dio cuenta del terrorífico poder que poseía Luffy. Pero en verdad no era un poder o una habilidad, sino lograr que todos fueran tus aliados y te ayudaran a conseguir tus propósitos, todo casi sin conocerse. Esa era la habilidad más poderosa del mar y encima parecía que él mismo no se daba cuenta de que lo tenía.

En ese mismo momento uno de los comandantes de Shirohige, Squardo el remolino, se acercó a su Padre y le clavó su lanza en el pecho. Reclamando que Shirohige los iba a vender a todos para liberar a Ace y convertirlo en el rey delos piratas. A Shirohige sin importarle estar herido abrazó a Squardo, diciéndole que él nunca haría eso contra su propia familia, por que eso era lo que eran ellos para él, su familia. Squardo no se podía creer lo que había hecho y le explicó que todo eso había sido porqué el almirante Akainu lo había convencido, de que todo eso era cierto.

Shirohige al enterarse se enfadó, haciendo que entrara por primera vez en la guerra. Enviando ataques contra la división de los gigantes, que no podían hacer nada contra él. Sengoku al ver eso advirtió.

- ¡Todo el mundo id con cuidado, acabamos de hacer enfadar al hombre más poderoso del mundo!

No importaba quien lo intentara nadie podía ir contra Shirohige, iba avanzando imparable por la bahía, hacía la plaza. Por otra parte Luffy también estaba avanzado hacía la plataforma de ejecución, mientras contaba con la ayuda delos newkama y de Ivankov. Sengoku como veía que iba perdiendo terreno hizo levantar el muro alrededor de la bahía. Impidiendo el paso a los piratas a la plataforma de ejecución, excepto por una parte donde estaba el cuerpo de Oars Jr., mucho más grande que un gigante, que había caído antes intentando rescatar a Ace por culpa de Gecko Moria, Doquixote Donflamingo y de la batería de cañones de la que había sido victima. Por eso en esa parte del muro, no se levantaba, estaba siendo obstruido por el cuerpo de Oars y su sangre estaba dañando el sistema.

Shirohige al ver que no podían pasar a través del muro, ya que ni con cañonazos le hacían ni un mísero rasguño. Por lo que intentó hacerlo caer con el poder de su fruta gura-gura, causando un terremoto atraves del muro, pero sin conseguir romperlo. Akainu al ver que querían entrar decidió dejarles sin soporte, deshaciendo lavase de hielo de la bahía. Después de hacer eso, un enorme pilar de agua apareció sobre el muro aterrizando delante de los tres almirantes de la marina. Dentro del pilar estaba Luffy agarrado a un enorme mástil de nave roto. Lanzó el mástil de barco contra los almirantes, pero Aokiji lo congeló, por lo que Luffy aprovechó para romperlo en pedazos y cayeran encima de los almirantes. Mientras él aceleraba con el gia sekando, para dejar atrás a los almirantes atrás. Pero Kizaru con su velocidad de la luz lo alcanzo en menos de un segundo y lo envió de vuelta hacía la plaza diciéndole que aún era muy lento.

Sengoku al ver que todo eso se le estaba yendo de las manos, ordenó que la ejecución fuera adelantada a ese mismo instante. Luffy al ver que iban a ejecutar a Ace en ese mismo momento, explotó.

- ¡Dejad en paz a Ace!

Esa simple exclamación por parte de Luffy, hizo que muchas personas perdieran el conocimiento gracias al poder del Haoushoku, el haki del rey, un tipo de haki que solo una persona entre un millón tiene. Todos los participantes de esa guerra, que sabían que era el haki, estaban en shock. Nadie se podía creer que un novato tuviera tal poder, aunque fuera uno de los supernovas, y que él mismo no se diera cuenta del poder que poseía. Entre las personas que perdieron el conocimiento estaban los dos soldados que iban a ejecutar a Ace en la plataforma de ejecución.

Los piratas estaban intentando entrar a la plaza por el agujero que había en el muro gracias al cuerpo de Oars. Pero casi nadie podía atravesar-lo por culpa de los marines, que no los dejaban pasar a base de cañonazos. Al ver que no podían pasar por ahí, los piratas nadaron hacia el centro de la bahía. Ese comportamiento extrañó mucho a los marines. Pero de repente otro barco recubierto apareció en el centro de la bahía y todos los piratas se subieron a él. Era un barco de remo, por lo que al momento en el que todos subieron, cogieron los remos yendo a toda velocidad hacía la plaza. En ese instante, Oars se despertó rugiendo. Ya que aunque lo parecía no estaba muerto y los cañonazos que habían impactado en su espalda lo habían despertado. Al ver lo que sus compañeros estaban haciendo, cogió el enorme barco en brazos y lo lanzó contra el muro, haciendo que pasara a base de fuerza.

De repente Sengoku vio que todos los piratas habían pasado el muro, llegando a la plaza. Pero aún no habían llegado a la plataforma de ejecución. El almirante Kizaru vio que Mugiwara se estaba acercando otra vez, por lo que lo mando lejos con una patada diciéndole que aún no estaba listo para luchar en esa guerra. El cuerpo inconsciente de Luffy fue parado por el mismísimo Shirohige. Él al verlo tan destrozado, lo lanzó hacía donde estaban los médicos de su tripulación diciéndole que descansara que él ya había hecho suficiente en esa guerra. Al ver lo que le pasaba a Luffy, Ivankov se acercó a donde estaban los médicos y para decirle a Luffy que desistiera en continuar, o moriría. Ya que estaba muy mal herido, pero él no quería parar de luchar, por lo que le pidió que le diera otro chute de hormonas para poder seguir luchando. Ya que sino salvaba a Ace no seria capaz de seguir viviendo. Shirohige que aún estaba ahí al lado al oír eso exclamó:

- Piratas de Shirohige, dad toda vuestra ayuda a Mugiwara.

Así que cuando Luffy volvió a la batalla todos los comandantes de la flota de Shirohige estaban a su lado, ayudándole a seguir. Cuando estaban muy cerca de la plataforma de ejecución, Inazuma de la armada revolucionaria, que aún estaba débil por el veneno de Magellan, salió del pelo de Iva-san y con su poder de akuma no mi cortó el suelo haciendo un puente hacía la plataforma de ejecución. Luffy le dio las gracias y fue hacía el puente para rescatar a Ace. Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, Monkey D. Garp se interpuso en el camino hacia la plataforma. Luffy le pidió a su abuelo que se apartara para que pudiera rescatar a Ace. Pero él le dijo que no podía, ya que él era un marine y no dudaría en luchar contra ellos, que ya habían decidido ser piratas, aunque fueran sus nietos. Pero a la hora de la verdad no pudo atacar a Luffy, en cambio el recibió el puñetazo de Luffy, así cayendo del puente. Luffy llegó hasta donde estaba Ace, estaba a punto de abrirle las esposas con la llave que le había dado Hancock, pero Kizaru desde lejos envió un rayo hacia la llave, rompiéndola impidiendo que Luffy pudiera liberar a Ace. Como no podía abrir las esposas de Ace por el momento, decidió proteger a Ace de Sengoku, que también estaba en la plataforma de ejecución. En ese momento uno de los ejecutores que antes había perdido el conocimiento, se levantó y Luffy vio que era Mr. Tres. Como no tenia tiempo de preocuparse de que a Ace no le sucediera nada malo, le pidió a Mr. Tres si podía proteger a Ace con uno de sus muros de cera. Sengoku les mando un ataque pero Luffy lo paro con el Gia Sado en el pecho mientras Tres creaba el muro de cera para proteger a Ace. Detrás del muro de cera Tres creo una llave con su fruta doru-doru, para quitarle las esposas a Ace. Todo eso lo hacia mientras caían ya que el impacto de los golpes de Sengoku y Luffy habían destrozado la plataforma de ejecución. Al ver como la plataforma de ejecución era destruida todos los marines abrieron fuego contra los escombros que caían, intentando darle a alguno de los hermanos D., para que no escaparan. Pero en medio de las explosiones se podía ver un túnel de fuego del que salieron Ace y Luffy. Todos gritaron emocionados porque Ace al fin era libre. Uno de los comandantes de la flota de Shirohige dio la orden de que abrieran un camino para que los hermanos D. pudieran escapar.

Ace y Luffy luchaban codo con codo contra los marines mientras intentaban escapar. En ese momento Sengoku dio la orden de que no los dejaran escapar con vida que en el futuro serian una gran amenaza. Aunque todos los marines intentaban pararles nadie lo conseguía. Un gritó resonó por todo Marineford ganándose la atención de los luchadores, tanto marines como piratas.

- ¡Piratas de Shirohige, voy a daros mi última orden!- anunció Shirohige, causando el caos entre los piratas con esas palabras, los cuales empezaron a decir que no querían escucharlo.- ¡Callaos! Me vais a escuchar. Vais a coger todos, los barcos y vais a volver de vuelta al Nuevo Mundo.- Acabo de decir, mientras provocaba un terremoto que partió en dos la plaza y la bahía de Marineford, dejando a un lado a todos los piratas y al otro a los marines y a Shirohige.

Ace se arrodilló delante de la brecha que había creado Shirohige y le dio las gracias por haber cuidado de él y haber sido tan buen padre. Al escuchar eso Shirohige soltó una gran carcajada, mientras le decía a Ace que se fuera. Pero de repente Akainu apareció riéndose de Shirohige diciendo que era un perdedor con un remendó de familia que consistía en un montón de estúpidos piratas llamándole Padre. Al oír toda la mierda que estaba soltando Akainu sobre el hombre que consideraba su padre, Ace se enfado de manera tan bestial que no se detuvo ni a escuchar las advertencias de su hermano y se lanzo al ataque contra Akainu. Pero el almirante en vez de corresponder a su ataque se lanzo en contra del menor de los hermanos. En el instante que Ace vio la dirección del ataque del marine no se preocupo de nada más que interponerse entre el almirante y su hermanito. Esa acción provocó que el puño de magma de Akainu lo carbonizara por dentro. Luffy al ver a su hermano tan herido, lo abrazó desesperado. Pensando que eso no podía estar sucediendo, lo habían salvado ahora no podía morir y menos en sus brazos. Ace en sus últimos momentos les dio las gracias a todos por haber venido a salvarlo y les dijo que se sentía muy querido gracias a ellos. Los médicos de la tripulación de Shirohige, llegaron justo en el momento en el que Hiken no Ace exhalaba su último aliento. Luffy lo seguía abrazando en estado de shock mientras miraba sus manos manchadas por la sangre que su hermano había derramado para protegerlo.

Akainu al verlo en estado de shock se preparo para darle el golpe de gracia que lo enviaría a la tumba junto con su querido hermano. Pero de repente Jinbey se lo impidió utilizando el karate gyojin para no dejarlo tocar a un Luffy en estado catatónico. Aunque Jinbey hubiera sido un Shichibukai no era oponente para un almirante por lo que cogió a Luffy, aún en estado de shock, en brazos y salió corriendo en dirección contraria al almirante. Un ataque sorpresa de Akainu lo mandó a volar por los aires con Luffy aún en brazos. Pero por suerte fue detenido por Buggy que estaba volando por allí intentando salir de la batalla entre Crocodrile y Doflamingo. Y encima ahora, por eso se vio metido en la pelea entre Jinbey, el cual estaba medio destrozado y carbonizado, y el almirante Sakazuki.

Como Buggy no se quería enfrentar a un almirante ni muerto lo esquivaba como podía. Mientras huía de Akainu con Jinbey y Mugiwara en brazos, pudo observar como de los trozos de hielo de la bahía salía un submarino. El cual portaba la señal de uno de los supernovas, Trafalgar Law, el cual estaba en la cubierta del submarino haciéndole señas a Buggy, diciéndole que era medico y que él se encargaría de Mugiwara y Jinbey. Buggy no se acababa de fiar de ese novato, pero como quería que Akainu lo dejara en paz, lanzo a los heridos hacia el submarino. Bepo, un oso parlante miembro de la tripulación de Law, los cogió en brazos y los llevó dentro del submarino, seguido por Law para poder empezar con las operaciones. Jinbey no estaba en un estado tan crítico como Luffy, por lo que se quedo en cubierta dejando a Law trabajar.

De repente un joven marine llamó la atención de todos los participantes de esa guerra, diciendo que era un desperdicio de vidas con el que no se ganaba nada. Akainu al escuchar a Coby, el joven marine, se enfureció y lo atacó sin importarle si era un marine o no. Pero su ataque fue detenido por una espada que protegió al joven. El que empuñaba esa espada no era otro que Akagami Shanks uno de los mismísimos Yonkou. Shanks le preguntó a Coby si estaba bien, pero el pobre muchacho se había desmayado. Akagami lo dejo con delicadeza en el suelo y le dijo que había sido muy valiente para enfrentarse así a todos los participantes de esa guerra.

Mihawk al ver a Shanks le saltó el corazón en el pecho, pero su subconsciente le hizo recordar con un sentimiento de culpa a cierto espadachín peliverde. Su interior estaba burbujeando lleno de sentimientos encontrados y contradictorios. Por una parte se alegraba de ver a su amigo, aún en esas condiciones, pero por otra parte también tenia el sentimiento de estar traicionado a algo a alguien, pero no sabría decir el que.

Después de salvar a Coby Shanks se encamino hacia donde yacía abandonado su antiguo sombrero, aquel que le había dado a Luffy con la promesa de que se volverían a ver cuando fuera el rey de los piratas. Lo cogió con una tristeza que casi se podía palpar, pasando la vista por la desolación del campo de batalla, por como se había desenvolupado todo.

Al ver a Buggy ahí cerca, se le formo una sonrisa maliciosa, que casi nadie consiguió ver, mientras se dirigía a él y le pedía que le devolviera el sombrero a Luffy que a cambio le daría un mapa del tesoro. Buggy a regañadientes hizo lo que le pedía su ex-nakama, pero cuando volvió y le pidió a Shanks el mapa que le había prometido, él le contestó que le había mentido mientras se reía a carcajadas. Por lo que Buggy al escucharle, se enfado de tal manera que lo cogió de las solapas de su chaqueta mientras le gritaba, sin importarle quien estuviese viendo ganado se aún más el respeto de los presos fugados de Impel Down por estarse enfrentando de tal manera a uno de los Yonkou.

Como Buggy no paraba de gritarle, Shanks harto, se acercó a él y le susurró suavemente en la oreja.

- Si quieres podemos acabar de hablar después en privado.- cuando se separó de él, Buggy pudo observar esa traviesa sonrisa pintada en su cara, esa sonrisa que le hacia recordar noches del pasado que no quería recordar. Por lo que se puso casi tan rojo como su nariz y empezó a tartamudear intentando decir que no, pero no podía decir ni una palabra entendible. Shanks sonrió aún más al ver como había dejado a su amigo.

Shanks se alejó un poco de Buggy dejándolo ahí ruborizado. Cuando estuvo un poco lejos anunció que la guerra se había acabado. Y casi todos los participantes de esa guerra estuvieron de acuerdo.

* * *

Bueno, pues aqui esta el capítulo. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Que pensaís de la pareja que he enseñado, os gusta?

Zorro: A mi no, yencima has hecho que Mihawk se fijara en el Akagami! ¬¬

Sheila: Va, va Zorro no te sulfures n.n, si quereis que Perona haga sufrir a Zorro con escenas vergonzosas, dejad reviews porfavor!

Zorro: como que escenas vergonzosas?!

Sheila lo hace callar diciendo le que sino se deja no habra lemon con Mihawk.


End file.
